The present invention relates to a method for fishing using a lure and the wacky style fishing technique.
Various fishing methods exist with varying levels of success. Success can depend on whether a lure gets caught in weeds while casting, and success can depend on whether a lure acts like genuine food for a fish.
A need has existed for a method of fishing to have a high strike rate by bass and other fish, which is capable of being used in varying water conditions, including deep water, surface water and cloudy water.
A need has existed for a method of fishing with a fishing lures that typically attempts to mimic live bait actions by having realistic movements, colors and shapes. Many lures depend solely on the movement rather than the visual realisms to attract fish. A need has existed for a method for fishing with a lure, which imitates a worm in appearance, but has the ability to generate vibrations and remain weedless when fished wacky style in all types of heavy cover and have the flexibility to attract fish from a variety of directions.
Prior art lures having water engagement surfaces that will cause the lure to move erratically or vibrate as it is pulled through the water, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,536; 3,162,971; and 5,167,088. None of these patents, however, address the worm shape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,536, a fishing lure is disclosed having a main body member with multiple heads extending there from. A large xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d portion is defined by a disk that is pivoted to the main body member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,971 shows a sinking artificial lure having a body member with a large front plate portion and wing-like member extending from the rear thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,088 is directed to an adjustable fishing lure activator which has a disk shaped activator of sheet plastic installed on the leader just in front of the lure""s main body. The activator has a crease extending from a central opening defining an angled area.
Other references with a naturalistic bait-like shape and with water reacting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839; 3,585,749; and 5,276,992.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839, a fishing lure with an up/down motion having a fish-like body with the deflector plates pivotally mounted on its front.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,749 is a flexible fishing lure having a multi-chambered hollow body through which water passes as it is pulled through the water. A deflector valve opening varies the water volume so that water passes alternately from one chamber to the other imparting a realistic action to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,992 shows a lure having a hollow head portion through which water passes exiting through the gills thereby imparting motion to the lure by the effective water flow.
A need has long existed for a worm like lure with the combined ability to cause vibration in the water, capable of holding or offering attractant to a fish, that is flexible and able to slide through weeds, timber, rocks, back brush. The present invention has been designed to meet that need.
The invention is a method of fishing using a flexible fishing lure by attaching a hook to a fishing line, attaching the hook to the flexible fishing lure, and engaging the hook to a solid rod of the fishing lure and through an egg sack connected to the rod. The egg sack has a smooth outer surface and forms an angle between 60 and 90 degrees. The egg sack has two ends and a smooth outer surface. The lure has two legs each with a leg head, a leg tail, and a leg outer surface. The leg heads are connected to the end of the egg sack. The rod and two legs have substantially identical conical shapes with substantially identical outer diameters, and wherein the egg sack has a conical shape with an outer diameter 0.01 to 0.05 mm larger than the outer diameter of the rod and the first and second legs. The method ends by casting the lure through various types of cover, placing the lure in the strike zone causing reaction strikes from the fish without entangling the cover while maintaining a natural presentation to the bait, and bouncing the lure multi-directionally through the cover and creating vibration in the water without entangling the hook and the lure in the cover.